conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobody knows
Information When Nick has an vision of him and freimds dieing in a speedway incindent,Nick then knows death is after them and he must save him and his freinds. Plot Nick and girlfreind Ana and freinds Janet,Frank,Manny,Liz and Garry are at an speedway.Then,An car then crashes right into the stadium,Killing a woman named Sandra.Noel,Her husband stares at shock and is killed when an explosion happens.Another car crashes into an wall and the wall collapses.Garry and Liz are sliced in half and Manny is crushed to death.Nick and Ana head to guard George as he knows an easy way to get out.Ana shouts out to Frank and Janet to come this way.However,An wall crushes them.Then more explosions happen and George IS killed.Ana and Nick are the only survivors.Then a car blocks their way and an explosion happens,Which decapitates Ana and Nick is stabbed by an sharp pole. Nick wakes up from his vision.Nick then tells his freinds they need to get out of there.Noel go's for a fight and tells Sandra to stay there.A man named Harry go's for an fight as Nick spilled drink on him.His wife,Naomi comes with him.George comes to stop the fight.When they all arugue,The car crash does happen,And an tire falls out and decapitates Naomi and Harry.Noel trys to run inside to get Sandra but George stops him. The next month,They are all at the funeral.When Nick comes home he falls asleap.He has dreams about an knife and a rock.Meanwhile,Liz and Garry are at an hair dressers.They get news that Noel has been killed in a volent death.When Garry gets his hair cut,The man nearly stabs him in the ear but does on the eye.Garry is killed and Liz runs out screaming.Then a big rock go's right through her eye,Killing her instantley. Nick gets Ana,Frank and Janet over to his house.He says death is after them.Only Ana thinks he is telling the truth.Frank and Janet then head out,Saying that was an waste of time.Ana asks Nick who is next and Manny was the next to die in the vision.Nick and Ana find him in a car wash.He says he just wants to forget about the speedway incindent.Then,He is nearly run over by an truck.When he is in the car wash,The sunroof opens and the car tips upside down,Making the water going in.Manny then puts his head up to the sunroof and gets his skin peeled off. Nick and Ana then get the help from George to save Frank and Janet.Janet is at an internet caffee.She spills coffee on the computer and is chucked put.An glass panel falls and Ana and George manage to save her,Picking her off the death list.Meanwhile,Nick finds Frank in an house.He says that he is going to get laid befour dying.However,An fire starts and Nick escapes and witness Frank being burned alive. George is saved by Nick after nearly getting stabbed from a butcher knife.He then manages to save him and Ana from a truck crash.Thinking death is over,They celebrate in Ana's home.When Ana and Janet go to the local mall to watch an movie,George is killed after an ambulance runs him over.Nick rushes to the mall as it is not over.Meanwhile,Ana has an weird fealing about the mall.When the movie starts,Nick comes in and manages to save Ana.When they try to convince Janet to come,The screen expodes and millions are killed,Including Janet.The mall then explodes and most of the people die on the escalators.It explodes in half and Ana is in a death position.Nick trys to pull her up but she gets sucked in.Frank screams out loud as an sharp pole go's right through his head. Nick wakes up from his vision.George is again killed and Nick rushes to the mall.Instead of saving Ana and Janet,He manages to stop the explosion.Nick,Ana and Janet are then on a train.Janet then sees an upcoming train and the train crashes,Sending most of it down into the water.Janet falls down and Nick and Ana struggle to get up.Ana falls down an Nick grabs onto her.Then an explosion happens which slices Ana,Making her organs falling down one by one.Nick lets her go but is horrifiying killed when an train cart falls right on top of him and he falls with the dead Ana. Alternate ending. In this one,Nick manages to get Ana out and Janet is again killed.Then more train crashes come and Nick saves Ana by dying himself.Ana then says the chain is brocken as Nick died so it skipped her.Then a metal chain falls down and Ana picks it up.Then,Cement wall falls down and crushes her,Cutting her hand off while holding the chain. List of characters Nick turner he had the vision.Crushed by an train and fell down to his death. Ana brown Nick's girlfreind.Ana was sliced in half and her organs fell out one by one. Janet garrison Frank's ex.Falls down to her death. George branning Security Guard.Run over by an ambulance Frank boles Janet's ex.Burned alive. Manny jamies Nick's freind.Skin peeled off. Liz O'Bannon Nick's freind.Has her eye pop out. Garry ferrison Liz's boyfreind.Eye cut off. Noel jackson Fighter.Noel was crushed to death. Harry flynn Shop keeper.Decapitated by tire Naomi flynn Harry's wife.Decapitated by tire Sandra Jackson Noel's wife.An car crushed her. Locations Marple city Marple mall Marple speedway Marple carwash